


Black (and red and blue) Boys

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #NotMyPresident, Asexual Character, Autobiography, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character(s) of Color, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Fuck the 2016 US Election, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Hate crimes are mentioned, I'm a little bitter, Mental Health Issues, Other, panromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Fox News blares hate at me everytime I step into Grandma’s houseIt’s a solemn reminder that to my family, the biggest parts of my identity aren’t human enough to see.Now with a criminal as our President-ElectAnd hate coming out to sit proudlyOn lawnsAt dinner tablesWritten in the bruises and blood of those who have had to fight for every right you have ever taken for granted.An open letter:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if Trump is elected by the Electoral college, in January this and all my other accounts will be deleted.

 A brief review of some of my crushes through the years.

 

My first crush was on a boy I saw everyday, with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. 

He reminded me of my sister now that I think about it. 

She always  _ was _ everything I aspired to be.

 

My second crush was on a boy on my bus with skin the color of fresh earth and hair that curled around his face like a halo.

We would talk about science and superheroes on the way home from school.

 

My third crush was a friend with a smile like the moon and skin the color of the witching hour. Even now that it’s faded to the years, she still has a laugh that swells my heart faster than any charm. 

We used to talk about anything, everything and run wild until our parents chased us down.

 

My sixth crush was on a boy straight from a book. 

Literally.

 

My tenth was a fiction made up to distract from the fact that I was struggling so hard to figure out  _ who _ **_I_ ** _ was _ . 

 

My current one is on a girl I couldn’t possibly describe. The words are too small for what she means to me. 

Friend, Sister, Love, All of the Above. 

She makes me feel  _ safe _ .

Something that doesn’t happen enough.

 

I was five years old when my grandmother told me to not ever date a black boy,

As if that's the worse fate she could think of 

On the way home I asked my mom how my grandma could say such a thing

My mom didn’t answer 

But she told me I’m allowed to date any boy I want, provided they’re at least as nice as my dad

 

I am eighteen and a half when I jokingly lament the lack of girls flirting with me. 

(I know  _ exactly  _ where they are but that would require leaving my house.)

My grandmother doesn’t want to get it. 

She tells me to stay away, and not associate with those people.

I drain my glass because the silence is easier than the wild cackle trying to escape at my grandma telling me very sincerely not to associate with  _ myself _ .

 

Fox News blares hate at me everytime I step into Grandma’s house 

It’s a solemn reminder that to my family, the biggest parts of my identity aren’t human enough to see.

 

Some days I want to scream

I don’t though 

Because I refuse to have my hurt and anger used against me

 

They are too blind to see the innocent lives lost every day

I wish I had that entitled ignorance

 

But now;

 

Now with a criminal as our President-Elect

And hate coming out to sit proudly 

On lawns 

At dinner tables

Written in the bruises and blood of those 

Who have had to fight for every right you have ever taken for granted.

 

An open letter:

 

Grandma,

Black boys are not the problem

People like you are


End file.
